Lies, cover ups and babies
by becca.84
Summary: This will be another cheating story. The story begins as Christian and Ana are engaged. Christian is still very much a dominant trying to live a 'more' lifestyle with Ana, but is struggling to make it work. Ana is trying to show him more while also being his submissive, how will this ever work? Will they make it to the alter with each other or different people?
1. Chapter 1

Lies, cover ups and babies

Background information

This will be another cheating story, I have never written before and don't really know how it will go. The story begins as Christian and Ana are engaged, though will have a longer engagement then in the books. Christian is still very much a dominant trying to live a 'more' lifestyle with Ana, but is struggling to make it work. Ana is trying to show Christian the way of 'more' though is also trying to be a submissive that Christian wants her to be. Hoping that If Ana continues to be a submissive to Christian will keep her by his side as his family adores her and wants them to marry. Will they ever make it to the alter and if they do will it be those two that get married?

Chapter 1

Anastasia

"Anastasia you know that I have to go away for business, it's a very important part of my job. I will have meetings all day and will be in my hotel room at night, we will be able to skype and chat each night. I hope to only be away for a few days".

"Ok Christian I understand, just know that I will miss you when you are away but I know what a very important person you are, just hurry back to me."

"I will Ana, goodbye, look after yourself", as he slowly kisses my forehead and leaves.

"Bye I love you", I say to myself

I wish for once that he would tell me he loves me, that he will miss me. Of course I know that he loves me, the things he does for me, slowly starting to show me more, wearing this big engagement ring on his finger. Sometimes I feel it's all for show, in front of his family we look like a loving couple and we are but behind doors it's a different story. I'm pretty much just his submissive, I often feel engaged to him for convenience, to dispel those gay rumours. I know he cares about me more than those previous 15, the rock on my finger shows me that. I just hope in time if I continue to be what he wants me to be he'll be able to change to be more of what I want him to be.

Later that night…

I haven't heard from Christian since he left this morning, which is strange. He did tell me he would be in his room tonight so I'll just give him a call. Rings Christian's phone.

"Hello" a female voice answers.

"Um hello who is this, I'm looking for Christian" I reply softly

"This is Christians phone", the female voice responds. "Master Grey is currently tied up, would you like to leave him a message".

I hear more female giggling in the background and I quickly hang up, how could he do this to me, so much for being in his hotel room all night, well that's true he probably was but he never told me he would have a submissive there to fufill his needs while I wasn't around. I should have known I guess, he cannot go a day without his Dom persona, what made me think he would wait until he got home to be with me again.

I turn off my phone put it on the bedside table, take off my engagement ring and quickly slip into the elevator into the cold dark night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I walk into the cold winter night, I wonder how on earth Christian could do this, I mean yeah he hasn't said he loves me, but I thought I would be enough for him not to stray on me. I walk to the nearest bar and pull up a seat.

"Hello love" what can I get for you tonight, says the bartender.

"Get me a scotch on the rocks", I reply sadly.

After a few drinks I'm feeling a little bit of a buzz, but definitely not ready to go home (that's even if I can call it home now), so I decide to just keep on walking. I wonder if security has even bothered to notice if I'm gone. As I'm walking along I hear a car horn. That's Elliot's car

"Hey Ana what are you doing wandering the streets alone at this time of night"?

"Oh hi Elliot, just trying to clear my head".

"Ana you don't look so good, you want to get in?"

"Ok", I said, sure beats wandering around here by myself, Elliot's a funny and romantic guy hopefully he will be able to cheer me up, though I doubt it.

"What are you doing driving around this late at night", I ask him as I get in the car, as I do I notice that he looks as if he may have been crying.

"Oh I just went by your old apartment to find Kate with another man, I'm guttered Ana I really thought she was the one for me".

Holy shit I thought, two of us in one night and that when I lost it and burst into tears.

"Christians cheating on me too", I sob. "He's suppost to be on business and when I rang him tonight a female answered the phone told me he was tied up and there was a bunch of girls giggling in the background, he told me he would be in his hotel room all night, I guess he never said he would have company though."

"Oh Ana, Elliot says, let's go back to my place and we can have a few drinks and try and mend our broken hearts.

After a few drinks we are pretty trashed and saying how much of an asshole Christian is and how much of a slut Kate is, all of a sudden Elliot leans over and kisses me, the kiss is nice, slow and powerful, I quickly grab his hair and return the kiss. We both pull away and stare into each other's eyes. I run my hands over Elliots chest, something that Christian still does not let me do, his chest is hard and muscular. Elliot growls, and leans in to give me another kiss.

The next thing I know we have taken each other's clothes off and Elliot is lying on top of me, "Ana are you sure that you want to do this?" Yes Elliot", I reply, "please just make me forget". The next thing I know Elliot is inside of me setting a fast pace. Being able to freely touch him is bliss, I'm always usually tied up. We both have an intense orgasm and that's the last thing I remember before I pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I slowly wake, my head feels like someone has pounded it with a hammer, where the hell am I and what happened last night? As I go to move I feel a hard object beside me, what's that? I open my eyes to see a naked Elliot lying next to me.

"Oh my god" I scream. Elliot soon opens his eyes, "huh" he responds, sleepily. "Ana is that you?"

"Yeah Elliot, it's me". As I'm sitting here wondering why I'm here, it all comes back to me, the phone call, the drinks, Elliot picking me up, more drinks and finally us sleeping together. My god what have I done?

"Ana, how are you feeling?'' Elliot asks.

"Like I've been pounded by a hammer, how about you?"

"Pretty much the same", he responds groggily.

As we both sit there staring at each other with nothing to say, I slowly start to put my clothes back on and so does Elliot.  
" Last night, I begin"….not really knowing what to say.  
"I don't really remember much but I do know we had sex, how do you feel about that?" He replies.

"A drunk fuck hey" I quickly snort then burst into tears.

"How could I do this I'm not a slut, but I just felt so shitty and it was nice to feel nothing for once in my life instead of being confound to the house and being told what to do all the time. I'm never allowed to go anywhere of do anything and everything I do has to be run though the chamber of bosses first, where has my life gone? I slowly respond.

"Ana you shouldn't have to live like this and do these things, where is your time and your freedom? When you both come to our house it always looks like that he can't get enough of you, you look so in love, though I must admit he is very possessive and never lets you do anything".

"What happens behind closes doors is a lot different El, I respond. I'm pretty much locked away in the ivory tower to serve his needs when he wants me, you know that he hasn't even told me loves me?''

"But he gives you an engagement ring? If he gave you that, that has to mean something right? You deserve to be cherished Ana, you are a beautiful woman and don't deserve to be anyone's slave".

"I'm hoping that if I can show him enough love and do what he needs it will be enough to bring him into the light and try and make him a better man, I know he is in there somewhere, I've seen glimpses of it, but he just keeps allowing the darkness to take over all of the time".

"I've seen the good glimpses of him to Ana, you are very good for him, I just wished he realised and appreciated it more, anyone would be lucky to have you", he replied.

"Not after last night, look what I have done, how will I ever tell him'?

"I don't know Ana, what about what he has done to you, are you going to ask him about it?"

"I'm just so confused right now, I love Christian so much but never feel like I'm getting anything in return, I'm hoping eventually that if I keep sticking with him he will get it through his thick head that he can love as well as being loved. What we did last night was not right, but if we can forget it and try and move on, that sounds so selfish I know, but I want to try and bring him into the light. Two wrongs definitely don't make a right, but I just don't know what else to do?

"Your right Ana, maybe we can just move past this like it didn't happen, to be honest I don't really remember much anyway, but how do you feel about living with that, you are a good person, don't let my brothers selfish ways turn you into someone you are not, it looks to me that you are already losing some of yourself".

Elliot and I continue to talk about this and decide to leave it in the past, we were two people comforting each other in an upsetting time. I'm not sure what to about Christian yet, if he can cheat I should be able to cheat to shouldn't I? I know that still doesn't make it right but that's all I can think about now, and if he doesn't bring it up then I'm not going to say anything either.

As Elliot drops me home, I thank him for the ride and the night.

"It's ok Ana, anytime, I am always here for you" and he slowly drives off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As I make my way into the apartment, Sawyer greets me.

"Ana where have you been?' he asks.

"Oh I was just out for a walk, actually I was with Elliot, you can ring him to check if you like." I tell him. I really like Sawyer but know he's loyal to Christian and I will always be the one he doesn't listen to no doubt.

"Ok I may just do that" replies Sawyer walking off.

I head to the bedroom for a shower and change my clothes, my phone and ring still sitting on the bedside table, should I even put this back on? I ask myself. I turn on my phone and notice there's a message from Christian, from late last night.

"Hey Ana, you've turned your phone off, not sure why your phone is off but I'm hoping it's because you are sleeping and no other reason. My business has finished early so I will be home later today, see you later", and hangs up.

Wow I'm surprised he even had time to call me with all the hookers he took up last night, well time for a shower and to think about what on earth I'm going to do with my life. Am I ever going to be enough for Christian, am I ever going to bring him out of the light, I think to Grace and how often she tells me how much he has changed since he met me, am I really that good an influence in his life, I still must not be enough if as soon as he goes away he finds some others to hook up with. I just don't know what to do, maybe I'm destined to be his door mat, maybe when I get married things will be different. If he promises to be faithful will he be? Do I want to even take the chance, or try and look for someone who will love me the way that I deserve?

Later that afternoon Christian turns up, looking deliciously hot as always, and well fucked. Well that's probably because he is.

"Hey what have you been up to while I've been away?"

"Not much I replied, what about you, how was your business?" see if I can get any answers out of him.

"Yeah good same old same old, but now that It's done I'm ready for another session in the playroom, are you ready Anastasia?

And like a good little submissive I reply "yes sir" and off we go to the playroom, like nothing has happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Christian comes in and gives me a kiss on the lips, "good morning Ana".

"Hi Christian" I respond.

"Come with me", I have something that I want to show you he says.

I hop up and follow him to his office, "have a look at these Ana tell me what you think" he says showing me pictures of a lovely looking house. "If you like these pictures we can go and have a view of the house later on this afternoon. (For interests sake we will say the house is the one that they purchase on the sound).

"It looks lovely Christian" I respond

"Good" he says "we will be going this afternoon for a look" Come as he takes my hand.

Later that day we pull up at the house on the sound, its lovelier then the pictures showed. "I thought about tearing it down and we can build whatever we like" he says to me as we look around.

"I like the house as it is, it just needs a bit of TLC" I reply.

"Ok" he says I've called Elliot and the builders and they will be around shortly and we will see what we can work out, and Ana im going to allow you to help on the site, paint some walls and do the decorations, what do you think"?

OMG! I say to myself is he serious I'm actually aloud out of the house.

"Ana did you hear me"? he snaps

"Yes Christian I heard you, I guess I just couldn't believe that you would let me go somewhere".

"Don't push your luck" he responded crankily, Elliot and the other builders will be around as well as security and I trust that they will keep you safe.

Oh if only you know how well Elliot will keep me safe, but I better keep that thought to myself I thought.

Just then Elliot and some of his crew turned up, "hey Ana'' he comes over and tries to give me a hug. Christian just growls at him, I roll my eyes, if only he knew how close we had really gotten. I need to get these thoughts out of my head though, I need to try and move forward, this new house is my way forward and will hopefully keep me busy. Little did Christian know that this project would push me straight into Elliot's arms.

Time gap

Over the next month or so everything is very busy, I've been helping around our new house, meeting with Grace to organise things for the wedding, apparently Christian wants to get married soon, not sure what the rush is, but hopefully in doing this he may finally settle down and be mine. He has been on a couple business trips in the month, I don't bother asking him about them as no doubt he's hooking up with other woman.

Elliot and I have become really close since we have been working together, sharing our thoughts and feelings. We haven't slept together again but have shared hugs and kisses. I can really see why Elliot is such a great catch he is a lovely soul, he may have slept with half of the city, but I can't hold that against him he's definitely a good catch, funny, good looking, charming and will always have your back. I often wondered why I couldn't love him the way I love Christian, I certainly have feelings for Elliot but is it love, should I be with Elliot who I care a great deal about and who will look after me, or shall I stay with Christian, who I love with all my heart and will marry soon. This is will be the wedding of my dreams, but am I marrying the right person?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

NOTE!

This is really only going to be a short story, quick chapters and with a few time gaps. Thanks

After a day out on the sound I've just finished decorating the lounge room, when I get a phone call that shocks me.

"Hello Ana speaking"

"Oh hello Ana" comes a snarling voice, in the background. Oh great I know that voice Elena bitch troll Lincoln"

"What do you want Elena"? I snap.

"Just going to send you some pictures dear of you lovely fiancé, you know he's playing up on you don't you. I knew you'd never be enough for him you gold digging bitch".

"You know what Elena, that may be true but at the end of the day I've got the ring on my finger and in a few months I'll be Mrs Christian Grey, did you hear that me not you, I'll be the one wearing his ring so suck on that you evil bitch" and I hang up.

Elliot was listening into the entire conversation just as my phone beeps with an incoming email, Elliot takes my phone and looks through. "Is that what I think it is" I say with a shaky voice.

"Yeah" he says solemnly

"Am I doing the right thing here Elliot?, Am I marrying the right person, I love Christian with all of my heart, Grace and the rest of the family love me, am even bringing him out of the light or just setting myself up for a fall".

I have to be honest with him. "I think I'm falling for you too. What is wrong with me? Please make me forget about him, even for just a minute".

He slowly brings his lips to mine and the next thing I know we are lost in each other, with Elliot it's so easy and effortless, I don't have to think I don't have to do anything, I just feel. It's not the same connection that Christian and I have, I don't think I will ever have that with anybody else, but with Elliot it's easy, can I just give all my love away from Christian and give it to Elliot, I don't think I can, how can you love someone so much and just turn those feelings off. Elliot can give me a happy life, treat me right, but it's Christian who I love with all my heart and soul. I just wish I could have this with Christian, be able to touch him freely for him to say he loves me. Will I be happy with the title Mrs Christian Grey or will I be craving more love when we do get married.

Over the next weeks I continue with wedding plans, playroom with Christian and also developing a relationship with Elliot. I have been sleeping with 2 men at the same time, man I am a slut, but I figure if Christian can have his share of hookers then surly I can have just one other man. I haven't shown Christian the photos I have gotten from Elena, I'm using those as leverage if he accuses me of anything I can shove that back in his face. Even though Elliot and I haven't declared our love for each other least we have feelings for one another and I'm not like Christian hooking up with meaningless faces and people, although maybe I am like Christian I'm cheating on a man who I claim to love. Maybe love isn't enough.

CHRISTIANS POV

Just a little insight into Christian and will get the story moving along. , he is a bit evil, hopefully he'll see the light before he loses the one thing that loves him more than anything.

I know Ana is sleeping with my brother, that why I pay security to keep an eye on her. They try to keep well hidden but my security is better. I'm no better than Ana though, I use my business trip to hook up with random submissives who can take the harder punishment that Ana cannot. I' m a sick twisted asshole and I know I'll never change. Marrying Ana is what's good for me though, Grace saved me and now I'm giving her this. I'm also going to give her this grandbaby she is wanting. I have made Anas contraceptive pills filled with a non-contraceptive (don't know if this is even possible but for my story it is). Let's just see now who has the better swimmers me or my brother haha…evil snicker


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed, yes they are definitely all crazy in this story. There will probably only be a few more chapters left and will ask for you to decide what will happen when I leave the story at a bit of a cross roads. This is a short chapter just as a lead up to the wedding.**

As the weeks lead up to the wedding, I start to feel a little off, a bit more tired than usual and nauseous. I'm thinking the wedding stress, the men stress and the house stress in finally getting to me. "Are you ok Ana"? Elliot asks me one afternoon as I'm leaning against the kitchen bench. The house is pretty much complete with just a few finishing touches to go, with the wedding just around the corner, we wanted to move in hear after our honeymoon. "I'm ok El, I think all the stress is finally getting to me, am I doing the right thing by marrying Christian, can I really bring him out of the darkness, will he give up the hookers for me when he gets married and what about you? I don't want to break your heart El, you have been so good to me.

Elliot cups me face and looks me in the eye "Ana at the end of the day this is your decision to make, I will back you up all the way, you know this. My family adore you and thank god everyday that you stumbled into Christians life, you have changed him in so many ways and you know maybe marriage will be a good thing for him, maybe settle him down a bit, although you know I will always be here for you and we have those pictures as leverage if you want to divorce the bastard. He doesn't deserve you Ana, although what we have been doing is no better. I can see the love you have for Christian, you guys are soul mates even if he doesn't want to believe that, I hope you can bring him out of the darkness too.

This is why I adore Elliot he is prepared to put his feelings aside for the sake of everyone else, maybe he is one I should be marrying, what am I doing?

CHRISTIANS POV

I have noticed a change in Ana over the last few weeks, looking for tired and pale, I wonder if she's knocked up yet? My mother will be so happy!

ANA POV

Well the day of my wedding has arrived, as im standing here getting ready, Grace and Mia have tears in their eyes. "Ana you look radiant, Christian is so lucky to be marrying you". All I can think Is am I marrying the right brother.

**A/n**

**So what do you think should Ana go through with her wedding with Christian to try and bring him out of the darkness or run away with Elliot?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

CHRISTIAN POV

Well I can't believe it's my wedding day, me Christian Grey. I'd almost cry about it if it wasn't so funny. I had to push this wedding up, I can see how much Ana and Elliot are falling for each other. I know Ana loves me more then she loves Elliot and I'm a selfish bastard so I'm going to make her mine once and for all. I have to take her away from him, I know that she would have a better life with Elliot and he would take care of her and give her the love she deserves, but I found her first so I'm going to keep her. Mum, Dad, Mia, Gail, Taylor and everyone else all adore Ana, so I can give them this, making Ana officially my wife. If I have to tell her I love her to convince her this is the right move then that's what I'll do and I'll make it believable, I can't have her running off with Elliot at my own wedding.

Before everyone goes to get ready I go and find Ana.

"Hey are you ready for today?" I walk over and give her a chaste kiss.

She looks unsure as she says "yeah I think so" she sure doesn't look happy for someone who is about to get married, I must give her some reassurance.

"You know that I love you right Ana, and that I would do anything to make you the happiest woman in the world, I will give you anything your heart desires", I then give her a passionate kiss that would knock anyone off their feet.

Ana looks up stunned but with a big smile on her face, "all I ask is that you love me Christian, cherish me, take care of me and let me love you, I will always love you".

That's what I'm counting on I think to myself. "Then you get in that lovely white dress walk down that aisle and you become my beautiful bride and that will make me a very happy man" I give her my famous smirk and another kiss.

"Bye baby I love you" I say as I walk off.

ANA POV

Wow how many months have I waited for him to tell me that he loves me and he waits until our wedding day where up until 20 minutes ago I was contemplating kissing Elliot in front of everyone or just not showing up altogether. I know that I couldn't do that to Grace or the rest of the family, it would break their hearts, to have Christian say he loves me makes me the happiest girl in the world. I won't forget what has happened but if we both move past our past then we can make a nice path for our future together.

Third person

Christian and Ana's wedding goes off without a hitch, Christian adores his new bride, parading her around in front of everyone, declaring how much he loves her. Ana can't take the smile off her face, this is how I've been wanting him to act for so long now, maybe I'm finally taking him out of the darkness. Elliot watches from the sidelines thinking if that son of a bitch hurts her again he won't have another opportunity as I will kill him with my bare hands and I know that Taylor and Sawyer won't hesitate to help me.

As the bride and groom prepare for their honeymoon the guests prepare an arch for them to run though and are sprinkled with rose pedals on the way to the car. Christian gives Ana a kiss (that's certainly meant for behind closed doors), and they leave their wedding.

**A/N so did you all expect Ana to marry Christian or run off with Elliot, stay tuned the next chapter is where shit starts to hit the fan which will lead to all the secrets being exposed. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 On honeymoon

I am finding that I'm feeling not very well at all, most morning I wake up with a dizzy head and feel like I need to puke my guts out, I'm keeping it fairly will hidden from Christian seeing as we don't sleep in the same bed, I need to see a doctor but don't know how well that's going to go down with Mr control freak allowing me to go somewhere. I can't complain about our honeymoon though, he has shown me a lot of things in Hawaii, we have flown over the active volcano, been to pearl harbour, down in a submarine and had tours around the different islands. All in all is been a great honeymoon bar the fact we don't really look like a couple of honeymooners. Out in public we hold hands and share some kisses for the paparazzi, looking like a couple in love, but once we are back in the hotel its back to being a submissive. Least I know he hasn't been with anyone else during the honeymoon as he's stayed in the room.

That changed though this afternoon when he got a phone call. "Grey" he snapped, as he listened to the other person on the phone, he glared over at me and ran his fingers through his hair, what the fuck? I thought. Unless he's found out about Elliot and I. Oh shit I bet that's what happened. Oh well Grey I have proof of your hookers to. Christian hangs up the phone, "I'm going out Ana, don't bother waiting up for me" and he storms off slamming the door. "Wait Christians what's going on?" And that's the last thing I hear before I black out hitting the table on the way down.

CHRISTIANS POV

Well that phone call has left me in a shitty mood, yes I knew that MY WIFE and Elliot had been sleeping together, but never knew they had hooked up months before hand, this has been going on longer then I knew. I'm so pissed at my security at the moment. I have only been informed of the one time that I was away for business in new York and tried ringing her phone and it was turned off, now I know why it was turned off, she was fucking my brother. Oh well I was going to try and change for Ana but I think I may just have to beat a submissive to make me feel better. I know Ana is definitely pregnant, I hear her vomiting in the mornings and her boobs have gotten bigger. What can I say I'm a tits man of course I would have noticed. I know that I can't beat on a pregnant woman as much as a selfish bastard that I am, that could possibly be my baby, Grace would never forgive me if I hurt my own child. So submissive it is.

SAWYER POV

What on earth was that noise, I walk out of the room to find Ana unconscious on the floor. What the hell has happened here?

"T" I shout out, Taylor comes running. "What has that bastard done to her now and where the hell is he? We need an ambulance".

T tries ringing Grey on his phone, "Mr Grey what happened to Mrs Grey, she's unconscious on the floor so something must have happened to her. If you give a shit about her you might want to come back and actually bother about checking on her, goodbye".

I'm so sick of Christian, he has a beautiful wife and all he thinks about is whipping other woman, I know Ana isn't innocent she's been having it off with Elliot, I certainly cannot blame her though, Grey treats her like shit. We need to get her to the hospital to find out what's happened. If he's beat on her I will beat on him.

CHRISTIANS POV

As I'm approaching the BDSM club, I get a call from Taylor

"Grey this better be important Taylor" I scream

"Sir what happened to Mrs Grey?"

"What do you mean" I snap she was fine when I left bar being a bit pale

"She's unconscious on the floor so something must have happened to her. If you give a shit about her you might want to come back and actually bother about checking on her, goodbye" and he hangs up.

"What the fuck" I scream, my chest starts to hurt, what the hell happened to Ana I say as I drop to my knees.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

CHRISTIAN POV

I soon get up off the ground in front of the BDSM club, what the fuck was I thinking coming here what the hell have I done to Ana, if she's really hurt I will never forgive myself._ You didn't think about that when you were whipping all those other woman, _the other half of my brain says. I never fucked them though I say back snarkily. I know that I could never beat the shit out of Ana so I have to take it out on someone. _Well you might want to think of other ways of dealing with that_. It's what I need though I'm fucked up, I don't know what else to do. _What you need to do is get all the dark shit out of your life and try to build a new life with Ana, she pregnant it may not be your baby but if you go back to your lifestyle that's a sure way to lose her forever and never have anything to do with the baby regardless whether it is yours or not. _I contemplate this over in my head for a while and realise that yes I do need to change but the question remains how?

As I walk into the hospital I quickly head over to the reception area.

"Hello I'm Christian Grey my wife Anastasia Grey came in here a little while ago, she was unconscious where is she I need to see her now", my eyes pleading with the nurse.

"Yes she was brought in by an ambulance not too long ago, she's currently in emergency being checked out, ill escort you there sir", she says batting her eyelashes.

I give her a grin, whatever will get me to my wife quicker, "yes I need to see her now please".

I follow the nurse into the emergency area where I see Taylor and Sawyer with an unconscious Ana.

"Baby, baby I'm right here" I say as I rush over to her side and hold her hand, my god what have I done?

Taylor and Sawyer glare at me, "there better be nothing seriously wrong with her" they say and quickly walk away, probably before they both beat the shit out of me.

The doctor asks me what happened.

"I'm not completely sure" I respond, "I got a call from my security to say that she had been brought in here". I feel like a shit

"Where were you at the time she become unconscious Mr Grey" the doctor responds accusingly.

What the fuck do I say to that, oh I left to beat the shit out of some woman because I found out my wife was fucking my brother longer then I knew about, yep that would go down real well. Our life could certainly be a soap opera that's for sure.

"I went out for a walk, I needed some fresh air", I reply quietly.

The doctor gives me a look like he doesn't buy a word of what I'm saying, but he's not paid for his fucking judgement

"So what's wrong with my wife"? I'm getting pretty impatient but know that I can't lose my cool.

"I trying to determine what caused her to become unconscious, there looks to be a bump on her head so I'm going to assume that she is fallen and given how the two gentlemen, that brought her in, have said they found her. I'm just trying to piece together how this beautiful woman could have fallen and bumped her head". If looks could kill I'm sure I'd be in the ground.

I just glare back at him "are you trying to accuse me of something doctor?"

"Just trying to find all the facts Mr Grey so we can treat your wife, does she have any underlying conditions?" He retorts.

"I think she may be pregnant" I whisper quietly that he probably only just heard me.

Just then a voice comes quietly squeaking, "How the fuck could I be pregnant"? And she glares directly at me.

Oh shit I think

**A/N so I thought the secrets may have come out in that chapter, but looks like you will have to wait for the next chapter, sneaky sneaky **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, yes so far Ana has been very naïve, but you will be pleased to know that will soon change, after all she will become a mother, and that will give her a bit of a backbone, what mummy doesn't want to protect her kids? **

ANA POV

As I'm slowly starting to awake I can hear some voices, both male, one definitely Christian, not sure who the other one is, where the hell am I? 

I hear that unidentified voice saying "Just trying to find all the facts Mr Grey so we can treat your wife, does she have any underlying conditions?"

"I think she may be pregnant" I hear Christian whisper quietly.

What the fuck I think and the next think I'm trying to shout but comes out as a squeak "How the fuck could I be pregnant"? And I glare directly at Christian.

What the hell is going on and how the hell could I be pregnant, I'm on two types of contraception, sure they aren't always 100% but shit I never expected that I would fall pregnant. Well I guess with the symptoms this is making more and more sense, but oh no If I am who the hell is the father, man this is what happens I guess, look at all the lives I am ruining with my poor choices.

I'm roused out of my thoughts by the doctor speaking to me "Mrs Grey I'm Dr Bryan, you were bought in here by two men named Mr Taylor and Mr Sawyer, can you tell me what happened"?

"I'm not really sure I respond, I remember sitting on the couch, Christian getting a phone call and giving me the worst look, getting up telling me he was leaving and storming out, I remember trying to go after him, feeling really dizzy as I got up and that's the last thing I remember".

"Well Mrs Grey it seems that as you have fallen you have bumped your head, we will have to send you for a scan to make sure there isn't any damage, I also had some blood tests ran we you first came in, now your husband seems to think you may be pregnant, do you know anything about this?"

"Well", I start to shake, "I never would have imagined that I could be pregnant as I'm on two types of contraceptive, but I guess there is always a chance, I mean, I just, I guess I never even suspected it. Though now that I think about it, I've been more tired than usual, dizzy and lightheaded and often have nausea and vomiting."

"Well Mrs Grey there is a good chance that you could be pregnant, we will just take a urine sample and we will be able to check, are you able to stand and do this?"

I look over to Christian and his expression is unreadable what is he thinking, he must of already suspected me being pregnant as he was the one who bought it up with the doctor, how the hell would he know and why isn't he running out of the room, I know for sure that the last thing he ever wanted was any children, shit I'm 22 and I sure didn't want any children for a while. "Yeah I'll just try sitting up and then I'll try to stand", I slowly respond.

Christian snaps out of his trance, "here baby let me help you" and then carefully lifts me up into his arms gives me a kiss and says "oh Ana I was so worried about you, when I got the call from Taylor my whole world just collapsed around me, I thought I was having a panic attack, I could have lost you, I love you so much" and kisses me again. Ok then I'm thinking this is the most romantic he has ever been to me, why do I feel like something fishy is going on?

Christian helps me to the toilet where I quickly pee into the cup and take it back to the doctor, Christian even carries me back out and lays me back on the bed. The doctor takes a stick and dips it into my urine, waits a few seconds and then says "Well Mrs Grey you are definitely pregnant, the hormone in your urine is extremely high, often tests can take minutes to pick up, and yours picked it up straight away".

Wow so I'm pregnant holy shit, I don't even know what to say.

"Mrs Grey, are you ok you look very pale"?

"I'm just shocked I guess, I just was not expecting it".

"Now while you were in the bathroom, I received back your blood tests results, everything looks ok except your iron levels, which I am a bit worried about, and now since we have confirmed that you are pregnant we need to get you on some medication to build up your iron levels, this would be what is causing your dizziness and tiredness and the pregnancy is making the symptoms much more severe, you are pretty lucky Ana this could have been a lot worse, now that we know what we are working with we can get you back on the right track. First things first though we need to organise an ultrasound, to have a look at the baby."

"Um ok", is really the only response I can think of now.

Christian holds my hand, "I'm here for you baby, always".

I am then wheeled down the corridor into a room with monitors in it, a woman approaches, "hi I'm Maggie you sonographer, just pop over here Mrs Grey and we will be able to get started".

I lay down on the bed where she lifts my shirt up and says "Now Mrs Grey I'm going to put some gel on your belly, it will be a little cold". "Ooh that is cold" I say. Maggie then moves the probe around my belly, "oh look Mrs Grey here is your baby, mmm hang on" she's says looking at the screen.

"Oh no what's wrong", I say. "Nothing at all is wrong Mrs Grey, but if you look here closely, there just isn't one baby, you are having triplets, congratulations". My face must read a picture of horror as Maggie then says "I take this a quite a shock Mrs Grey"? "Wow you have no idea; I don't even know what to say" I respond meekly.

I look over to Christian and he is holding my hand "wow Ana three babies, just wow, I don't know what to say either".

As Maggie continues with the scan, she says "all is looking well, I have a rough guess you are around 10 weeks, you will have another scan in a couple more weeks where we can run some more tests on the babies, for that you will have to contact your doctors back home to make your appointment".

"Thanks Maggie for all your help" I say as I clean the goo off my belly. "Here Mrs Grey here are some pictures and a DVD of your babies, congratulations again"

Wow three babies, what am I going to do and who the hell is the father?

As I'm trying to get my thoughts in order, doctor Bryan once again approaches us, "Mrs Grey, congratulations, Maggie just told me you are having triplets, now I've just got hold of your records back home since you were concerned about your contraception and it seems that both your shot and pills were filled with a non-contractive product".

"But how the hell can that happen?"

I look over to my husband, and he is hanging his head like he has something to hide.

**AN Wow this was the biggest chapter yet, and well sorry no secrets revealed this chapter, but this chapter was longer than I thought it would be, but with the cliffy ending the secrets will be out in the next chapter, what will Christian and Ana do? Who do you think is the father, who do you want to be the father?**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone, and Emi I like your thinking and yes it just may be possible, as you said it is ff, anything can happen. Ana will be having the babies, no abortion in my story, as screwed up as the story line is I've lost a baby so could never let my character have an abortion. Got a bit of both POV in this chapter and see Ana starting to develop more backbone, hopefully what you all have been waiting for! **

ANA POV

"Now I've just got hold of your records back home since you were concerned about your contraception and it seems that both your shot and pills were filled with a non-contractive product" says the doctor.

"But how the hell can that happen?" I yell

I look over to my husband, and he is hanging his head like he has something to hide and says "doctor can you leave my wife alone for a little while please, so we can have a chat?"

"Mrs Grey are you ok to be left with Mr Grey?" and the doctor glares at Christian.

I want some answers and I have no doubt in my mind that Christian knows the answers that I am wanting. "Its fine doctor I'll be ok, thanks".

"I will be just outside, don't get stressed Mrs Grey it is not good for the babies"

Too late for that I think.

Once the doctor has left I look over to Christian, ''what's going on''?

Christian sits there for a long time, before slowly starting to talk, ''I changed the contraceptive so that you would get pregnant''.

"Why the fuck would you do something like that", I snap.

"Because I know about you and Elliot and you are mine and I want to keep you as mine so you will have my baby and I just found out that you first hooked up months ago, that's what the phone call was about back in the hotel room, was he a better fuck then me Ana or what"?

I'm pretty sure that the babies are Christians, as Elliot used condoms, although there was once where it was spur of the moment and then also the time we got drunk but that was more than 10 weeks or so ago, but I'm not going to give Christian the satisfaction.

I come back with ''these could be Elliot's babies you know and at the moment I think I'd actually prefer that". Christian looks like I just slapped him in the face.

So I continue with my attack "and before you come back your with your comeback I know all about your hookers. That first business trip in New York I rang you that night and you know who answered? Some bitch saying how you were tied up, and what topped that off I heard woman giggling in the background, how the fuck do you think I felt, oh I'll be in my hotel room all night Ana, I guess you forgot to mention that you would actually have company. So you know what I did that night, yes I did sleep with Elliot, it certainly wasn't meant to happen, I was drunk, heartbroken and so angry and you know for a little while I actually felt so darn good and powerful, someone took care of me and cherished me, something that you should have been doing but were too busy off fucking some other sluts."

Christian then stands up and roars "I never slept with any of those girls, I just beat the shit out of them, I knew you take the heavy stuff so Id whip the shit out of them they could take it I knew you couldn't".

"Well that makes me feel so much better doesn't it, that's where you were going today wasn't it? Go and whip the shit out of another woman while we were on our honeymoon". Christian doesn't look at me. "Wow that's just fantastic, here I thought you may have tried to change now that we were married but I guess not, man what a fool I have been. You know back a few months ago I got a phone call and email from your Mrs Robinson, and you know what she said to me, that I'd never be enough and then sent me pictures of all the woman you have been with behind my back for god knows how ever long, and you know what happened then, that sent me straight back into your brothers arms and well if you can hook up with random hookers then I should be able to have someone you cares about me you never did." I scream back at him.

CHRISTIAN POV

Christian now realises he pushed Ana into Elliot's arms when they were doing the house together and that Ana probably deserves Elliot more than him, but he's come this far so he's not going to let her go without a fight.

"Ana I have hurt and betrayed you so much over the last few months, but you are no innocent in this either", she goes to talk but I cut her off. "I promise you that I never slept with any of those women, not that what I did is much better, but can't you see and baby, I couldn't beat the shit out of you, I love you".

Ana scoffs "yep right and there aren't any other ways you can try and take out your frustrations then to whip other woman, no doubt there just a bunch of meaningless faces all to serve your needs, did you ever think about me when you whipped those other girls, there take that Ana I can't whip you for misbehaving so ill whip the Ana look alike, oh take that Ana look alike my business is going through a rough patch".

I just don't know what to say to that, but Ana continues, "you know the day I got that phone call from Mrs Robinson, (I really have to talk to Elena about that, I have no idea how she knew about those woman, _you know Elena makes your business her business, she's never liked Ana and is always looking for ways to destroy you)_ I was so broken once again, I don't know why I ever thought that the New York thing was a one-time thing, how many times did you 'hook up' with woman while you were away? You know what don't answer that I don't even want to know and you know what Christian I don't even care anymore, I'm done with caring, I'm done with loving. I really thought that when we got married things would change, Elliot was willing to let me go and marry you knowing that deep down I could never give him the love that I felt for you, your family loves me telling me how much you have changed and how far you have come. I was willing to let Elliot go and your past go to try and create a new life and new memories and what I have a got back since we've been married, a husband that was, just not long ago, going out to whip another woman and that has also changed my contraception to knock me up, wow I was really blindsided and stupid wasn't I?"

I think I know what's coming and I know I'm not going to like it one bit, I'll fight with Ana until the end. "Ana baby no you are not stupid, and of course I take my vows seriously, when I got that phone call today I was so angry and had my suspicions about you being pregnant so knew I couldn't lay a hand on you, I had to get out, had to get away. I haven't touched another woman since we have been married, and I won't I promise you baby, I'll get help, I'll do anything, tell me what I can do to fix this?

Ana replies "I just don't know anymore, I'm just too tired to fight anymore, I can't get stressed I need to think about my babies, they will always come first". Oh no I'm losing her "I think it might be best if I try and get away for a while when we get back, try and clear my head and figure out where to go from here.

"You are not going anywhere Ana these are my babies and I'll not let you leave.

"Don't you get it Christian this is not your decision to make". I just sit there with my hands in my hair. I will do anything to stop from losing her, I can't lose her.

**So all the secrets are out, where will Ana go from here? What's going to happen when they get back home? How will the Greys react?**


	13. Chapter 13

**An To those people that think my story is disgusting etc, I suggest that you simply do not continue to read it. It's meant to be an angst story not a romance or a comedy, if you want one of those then read something else. That's not to say however that there won't be a happy ending, I'm just not sure what direction I want the ending to go yet. May use the reviews and see what you think. **

**To the others that have given me good reviews I thank you so much, you are the people that I am continuing this story for, so thanks **

ANA POV

Our trip back home is pretty much in silence, I am so mad at the moment. I think that whatever comes out of my mouth now will not be very pleasant. I know for sure that I need some time away. I need to clear my head, get away from this bull shit and sort myself out. I need to decide if I can even ever trust Christian again, let alone let my kids be raised by him. Not knowing who is actually fathering my babies' scares me a bit too. What a bloody mess.

As we pull up in the driveway, I can see the other members of the Grey family's cars. Oh shit I had forgotten they were going to be there to welcome us back from our honeymoon. Well this is going to be just peachy.

I turn to Christian and say "well I guess we better look like the happily married couple that's come back from a 'fantastic honeymoon' when we go in there. Can't have them knowing that there son has got me deliberately knocked up and then wanted to go beat another woman on our honeymoon, I'm sure that would go down real well".

"Oh so we can tell them that you are knocking off Elliot the same time as me and that he could father my babies".

"Whatever Christian I am not arguing with you, I wouldn't be pregnant if it wasn't for you, my babies and I don't need the stress thanks very much".

As we get out the car and walk into the house, we are bombarded by the Greys with hugs and kisses. "How was the honeymoon"? Says Mia

"Yeah pretty good" I say. "Seen so much of Hawaii, you will have to go, it was a fantastic place to visit".

As we all chat a bit more about the honeymoon, Christian suddenly stands and takes my hand and says "Ana and I have some news".

Everyone is looking at us in anticipation. "Well come on spill Christian".

"It seems that Ana here is pregnant, we are going to be parents and you know the best thing, not only are we having 1 baby but there is 3. Can you believe it?"

Everyone starts whooping and congratulating us, I look over to Elliot who looks shocked and puts his head down. While Grace, Carrick and Mia are with Christian I quickly walk over to Elliot.

"Better make it look like I'm happy for you Ana, congratulations" says Elliot.

"Can these babies possibly be mine Ana? He whispers

"How far along are you? We were so careful but the first time we didn't use any protection and there was also one other time".

"I'm not pregnant from the first time we were together El, I'm not far along enough for that, though yes it's a possibility that these babies could be yours, you know the worst thing El, Christian knew about us so he changed my contraception to get me pregnant. So that he could 'keep me', figured that if he married me quick that I'd be tied down to him them".

Elliot is pissed, "what the fuck?"

"Ssshh keep your voice down" I say back

"No fucken way he says, this has gone on long enough, he is not going to treat like you like shit anymore".

"Please El, don't do this, not to me, not to the babies".

"I'm sorry Ana but I cannot let this slide, please forgive me".

"If you go over there Elliot, I don't think I will forgive you"

Elliot does not listen, he storms off over to his brother and starts laying the punches. Christian knowing exactly why and starts hitting him back. Grace, Carrick and Mia are all screaming at them to stop. Taylor and Sawyer come in to break them apart.

Quick Ana this could be your chance to escape, clothes are still in the car just go. They aren't even paying any attention. And with that, I quickly and quietly slip out the door and rush over to the car. I can still hear yelling inside so jump in the seat and zoom out of the driveway as fast as I can, never looking back.

I quickly dial my dad's number.

"Ray Steele" he says gruffly

"Hey daddy it's me, look I need your help"

"What's the bastard done to you Ana?"

"Look daddy I will explain everything when I get there I promise ok, I need you to get me a car and a new phone as these ones have trackers. I need you to make me disappear daddy. I will explain everything when I get there, I'll be there in about 20 minutes, do you think that will be enough time?"

"Geez Ana you have some explaining to do, but yes give me 10. I will give you a location that you will need to be at to dump the car and phone, I will pick you up from there and we will go ok"?

"Ok daddy, see you soon" and with that I hang up.

Who knows if I'm doing the right thing by running but at the moment I need to. If I don't I'm going to lose these babies from too much stress. For once in my life I am putting my needs and my babies needs first and that means for me to get out of here. Get away from my current life and try and live a new one even it's only for a little while. I need distance and I need time.

I get a message from dad telling me where to go, I know that I won't have much time, so I quickly drive there. I pull up, dump my phone and the car only taking my suitcase of clothes and leave everything else behind.

**AN So what do you think about Ana running, did she do the right thing?**

**Next up** **Christians reaction to Ana leaving and not being able to find her, Ana will send some letters to the family and there will also be a time jump**

**Reviews on your thoughts and ideas on what you want to happen **


	14. Authors note

**Hi everyone this is not a chapter, just want to address some issues.**

**First I want to say thanks to the people who have IM'd me and sent great reviews I thank you so much for the support.**

**Now for those that want to slag my story is one thing, but for to turn around and also slag others for reading and posting nice and encouraging comments about my story, you people are disgusting. Fair enough you don't like my story, no need to cuss out others who may be enjoying it. I'm not writer or even in the writing profession not by any means and honestly when I started this story I wasn't expecting anything in return. Just to put my ideas on here and see what people though. A bit of constructive criticism is fine, I don't mind that, how I can improve my story etc as I said I am not a writer. But the people that just want to continuously bag out my story honestly can just piss off. Far enough say "my story is stupid", you left a review and said what you thought ok then, but just to continuously carry on spewing hateful things it isn't very nice.**

**If you don't like my story simply do not read it, heck I'm not forcing you to and if you don't like it fair enough to, but I will continue this story for the few people that are following and commenting on it, I honestly didn't care if that number was 10 people, 100 people or 500 people I'm not trying to achieve anything here but to keep my mind active. If some people are still interested in reading and following it then I will be still interested in writing it. And for those of you that don't then DON'T CONTINUE READING IT!**


	15. Chapter 14

**An Thanks again for the support everyone and your kind words for continuing this story. It really means a lot. As I said in previous AN as long as I have some people interested then I'll keep on writing, I don't care if that's 10 people or 100, so I thank you **

CHRISTIANS POV

I was kind of glad to be back from the honeymoon, but the selfish part of me wishes we were still over there where Ana was solely mine and I didn't have to share her with anyone else. I must admit we had a pretty good honeymoon until I got that phone call in our hotel room that day. I still can't believe that their relationship was going on for that long, not that I can blame them of course, I myself haven't been much better. Going and whipping other woman. It's just the need within me the fire burning inside I have to get it out. I know I can't hit Ana the last time I did that she ran from me, so I take it out on Ana lookalikes. Of course I feel guilty but can't help but feel so much better after these sessions. The demon gets released once more.

As we arrived we are greeted by the members of my family. I know Ana is putting on a front, she is so angry with me and I'm angry with her, but we can't show that in front of our family. If only they knew the secrets hidden, they would be devastated. Oh well no time to dwell on that, best be telling everyone our news, there's no way Elliot's going to jump up and shout that these babies are his. Ana is mine!

"Ana and I have some news".

Everyone is looking at us in anticipation. "Well come on spill Christian".

"It seems that Ana here is pregnant, we are going to be parents and you know the best thing, not only are we having 1 baby but there is 3. Can you believe it?"

I see Elliot put his head down as mum, dad and Mia start whooping and cheering.

Mum, dad and Mia and rush over and are giving me offers of congratulations asking how I feel and asking for the details. I look over and I see Ana quickly rushing over to Elliot and them having a hug (get her hands off her you asshole she is mine). I see them quickly have a conversation, then I hear a "what the fuck?" coming from Elliot.

Hmm seems that Ana has filled Elliot in, of course she has they are fuck buddies for crying out loud. I hear them whispering a bit louder, not that I can hear too much, but clearly Elliot is pissed and Ana is trying to restrain him.

Next thing I know Elliot comes storming over to me and starts laying on the punches. What the Fuck?

I take a few hits before I realise what's happening, I quickly start hitting him back. I can hear mum, dad and Mia yelling at us to stop and asking what the hell is going on. We both just keep pushing the hell out of each other. Gosh this feels good to get this out, this asshole might be my brother but he's slept with what is mine and that deserves him to be beaten to a pulp.

I can hear mum screaming for Taylor to breaks us up. The next thing I know I'm receiving a huge blow just as I give one back and we both fall hard to the floor and that's the last thing I remember before I black out.

The next thing I feel is that I'm in a bed, I open my eyes to all white walls and roof. Where on earth am I? I then hear a voice, Sawyers voice.

"Oh sir glad to have you awake".

"Where the hell am I?" I grunt, man my head hurts.

"In the hospital sir, you and Elliot really did a number on each other. You have been out for a couple of hours. Forgive me for speaking out of turn, but what the hell happened? Your mum, dad and Mia have been going frantic for answers. I know T and I haven't said anything, but someone is going to have to give them something".

"It's none of their fucking business, it's between Elliot, Ana and I. Speaking of Ana where is she?"

Sawyer looks at the ground then at me before saying "That's why I've been sitting here waiting for you to wake up sir, It seems that she is missing".

I feel myself break out in a cold sweat and quickly breathe out "what do you mean by that?" Why is my chest hurting so much? I feel like I can hardly breathe.

I hear Sawyer say "she's gone sir, without a trace. Taylor has managed to track her car just outside the city all that was in it was a note with:

"Please do not find me, just leave me alone, you need to get help and I do to. We are toxic to each other. I need time and space to figure out what I want and again DO NOT FIND ME. I promise you that I am safe and will look after these babies. Ana".

The next thing I know, my breath is coming out in short pants, my whole head is swimming. I can hear Sawyer yelling at me, though it's all a mixture of words. I need peace, I need quiet, I need Ana and with that thought I once again black out into an unconscious state.

ANA POV

The trip with my daddy has been a pleasant one. Daddy has taken me to Australia to a little town in western NSW. It's quiet here only around 15,000 people, a lot different to where I've come from.

I have told daddy everything. I needed someone to confide in and someone who will be able to help me sort through my life and figure out what I want. My daddy was disappointed in me and well who wouldn't be? I'm disappointed in me too, which is why I had to get away. I hope Christian honours my note in not finding me. We do need time to sort ourselves out. There is no way I could have survived this pregnancy if I stayed there. We would have slowly destroyed each other and I would have lost the babies. I need to figure out if I can even live with Christian again? Who is the father of these babies? If I can even ever go back? Who would I choose to be with? Christian who I love with all my heart, who has pretty much destroyed me as I have destroyed him, or settle with Elliot who yes would give me the stable life, who I love and he loves me. But it's not the 'all consuming' love I have for Christian. I do know that the first thing I need to do is to write letters to everyone, Christian, Elliot and the Greys letting them know that I am ok. That I need time and space and that I promise I will be back. Of course I don't know when that will actually be. For the time being I'm happy here. I still have a lot to work through and a lot of demons I need to face. I need to heal myself and get myself healthy and happy for these babies. They are my life.

**AN thanks again everyone for taking time to read it, if you haven't gathered, Australia is where I'm from. Have no idea about the places in USA so thought I'd try for a place that I do know a bit about. **

**Next up will be Ana's letters and how Christian and Ana are sorting through and dealing with life without each other. **


End file.
